Glitches
Glitches are game-effecting errors that may be easily noticed, or sometimes are well hidden. The ones in the Cars Video Game series are listed here. Cars: The Video Game 1. Void In exploration mode in Radiator Springs, one can jump off a butte and fall into Ornament Valley, but they will soon notice that the entire area is cut off, and soon they will fall through the world and endlessly drop down, they will have to quit and re-enter. This can also be done in levels 1, 2, and 4 of Sheriff's Hot Pursuit, through the Tailfin Pass waterfall, and at the beginning of the road in Lightning Strikes Back by driving to the right and through the fence. 2. Ghost Car Sometimes in exploration mode, cars driving around can be passed through, although this is very rare. 3. Instant Lap On Rustbucket Race-O-Rama, it is somehow possible for an enemy to perform a lap in only four seconds, while even with cheat codes, a lap should be no quicker than fourteen seconds. Another glitch has been discovered where the player can do a lap in about three seconds on any race by turning around and getting reset at the starting line (if it is a one lap race, they win automatically). 4. "Leaning Tower of Cousin" Also on Rustbucket Race-O-Rama, if the player tries not to finish, they will see that the AI cars will never get reset once they finish. If at least three get clustered up in one corner, it may also result in seeing a very rare phenomenon called a "Leaning Tower of Cousin". 5. Gerald Due to him being practically weightless, the player can slam their brakes in front of an opposing Gerald and make him slam into them, he will then fly up and drop down on his underside and start "ice skating" forwards until the game flips him back up, which then he will turn around and continue normally. 6. Exploring the Boot Camp Sarge's Compound was normally off limits in exploration until Cars: Race-O-Rama, but through a hard to perform trick, can be leaped inside of in this game. It may be noted to use cheat codes. 7. Impenetrable Buildings The buildings behind Luigi's Casa Della Tires can be driven on, but Lightning will seem to be driving through them rather than on them. 8. Mack If Mack is pushed out of his post, two different things may happen: He may clearly be seen heading through the buildings he is pushed into, and if the player looks away and sits where he belongs after pushing him, he will respawn there and send Lightning flying, being able to leap all the way over to the Cozy Cone from where he was. 9. Los Angeles International Speedway If a car completes a lap while off-road, they will have to do the entire lap over. This is presumed to have been put in the game intentionally, as this happens to be a rule in real NASCAR. 10. Points Certain actions such as powersliding straight after completing an entirely lead lap may result in points being lost, such as the game rewarding 0 points for a "Lap Leader + Powerslide", or simply tapping the tilt button just once will make every Lap Leader say "Lap Leader While Tilting" for the rest of the race, despite the player likely not tilting. 11. Clones On Motor Speedway of the South, there are two Hollisters, Suregrips, and Lee Jrs, meaning that Guenther, Riley, and Aikens are all absent. Later on Smasherville International Speedway, one can also see two Clarksons, with the second one replacing Guenther again. The Wii is the only version of the game where there are properly one of each car in every race. The PC version can also have this glitch resolved with easy modding. 12. Bigscreen On the two player Piston Cup Races, one can look at the bigscreen where the player's view of their car is shown, and the in-game HUD will be visible on player 2's screen, although not on player 1's screen. If the game is paused, the player 2 screen will also be covered by half of the pause menu, although player 1's screen is unchanged. This could simply be part of the many deprovments made in Vs mode to conserve frame rate. 13. Pass-Through Walls On Motor Speedway of the South, sometimes (actually quite frequently) the walls will become completely impenetrable, and the player can fall through them, entering a void that soon resets them. Other weird things can happen such as the area in the wall having the dirt effect on the car's tires, and the player being trapped in the void, repeatedly being reset, and then actually gaining laps at a quick rate and winning with a world-record time (the current non-glitch world record is 8:12.36). The glitch will disappear if the player switches event back into the race or quits. 14. "Break Down" Again on Piston Cup Races in the PC version of the game, non-top 5 cars may very rarely, and under an unknown circumstance, "break down" when approached and fall behind their "packs" and become even more of obstacles until the player exits the event. Even if the player is using the "IMSPEED" code, they cannot speed up over 128 MPH if the player is within a 30-millisecond radius of them. 15. Mods Modding the game, which can be done with the PC version, can create glitches itself, such as one reporting that when they tried to make Joltsen appear as a speeder in Sheriff's Hot Pursuit, his name read "Red Shirt" when they caught him. Cars: Mater-National Championship 1. RV Park Probably the most well known glitch in the series, if an opponent is pushed into the RV Park during the final turn of Ornament Valley Airport or Team Relay 2, they will instantly complete a lap, regardless instantly giving them 0:50 to 1:25 of lead on the player, and making it almost impossible for them to win. 2. Rustbucket Race 4 If any car is reset, they will become impenetrable and usually start flashing invisble. 3. Event Dot (only confirmed to work in the Wii version of the game) If the player enters the event dot of Team Relay 3 while going at exactly 99 MPH, the game will emit a screeching noise. 4. Void This same issue returns from the past game, sometimes the player can fly off the track in some races and find themselves in a bottomless void, but in this game, they will now be reset after 3 seconds. It is currently confirmed to be possible on Rustbucket Grand Prix, Canyon Run, and Rustbucket Race 1. 5. Tractor Tipping NPCs NPCs in Tractor Tipping sometimes have issues, such as that some Tractors will float, and that Frank will sometimes sink into the ground. 6. Turning Animations Some cars have errors in their turning animations, such as Lenny, whose eyes do not move, and Philip and Vince, whose eyes move across the edge of their windshields, making them look as if they have no pupils. Judd may also be noted of having absolutely no animations other than his tires. 7. Invisible Foes Under an unknown circumstance, and very rarely, an oppponent may turn invisible (not impenetrable) on Rustbucket Grand Prix or Rustbucket Race 3. 8. Incorrect Icon If two foes start altering between one position rapidly enough, the game will sometimes show an icon ressembling the one that should appear, though not the right one for about a single frame. For example, if Cletus and Emma alter quickly enough, the icon of Judd will appear, although more commonly, it will instead just show no icon at all for the one frame it occurs. 9. Inside the Turkey The same issue with Los Angeles International Speedway also applies with this race. 10. Ultra Jump If the player takes a certain turn outwards enough, they will (although very rarely) be shot up into the sky, but will quickly fall back down normally. It is confirmed to be possible on Inside the Turkey and Canyon Run. 11. Race "N" Chase 5 If the player performs a Backwards Flip at the exact moment they complete the fifth level of Race "N" Chase and then choose to Retry, the camera will be in a weird position, but as soon as the countdown ends, it will turn back to normal. 12. Mods Like the first game, modding the PC game can create new issues, many can be read here. 13. Camera Auto Re-Center If the player enters a Tractor Tipping session while the setting "Camera Auto Re-Center' is on, the camera will become permanently unable to re-center whether or not the option is on or off. On most consoles (except Wii version) this can be prevented by turning off Auto-Recenter in options before entering Tractor Tipping. But once the glitch happens, the only way to eliminate this issue is to create a new profile. 14. 9:59:99 If the player or opponents times goes over 9:59:99 on the result screen it will say 9:59:99 15. Lap Glitch If the player goes the wrong way as soon as the race starts they will have to do extra laps. This can happen on Canyon Run, Inside The Turkey and Rustbucket Races 1,3,4 on the wii version Cars: Race-O-Rama 1. Guido (Only works in the PS2 version) Guido looks the wrong direction when he turns. Cars 3: Driven to Win 1. Lightning Even before the game's release, a minor error was found in the game's trailer where the sponsor logo and number of Lightning were flipped the wrong direction in at least one shot. This was fixed in the released version of the game, though. 2. Stuck in the Wall Also In a certain area, there is a ramp, if you go off it and land in the right place at the right time, you can become stuck in a wall. Gallery Sally.jpg|The Ghost Car glitch Cheater.jpg|Buford doing a 4-second lap ITT Glitch.jpg|The Inside the Turkey glitch Race N Chase 5 Glitch.jpg|The camera angled away from where it should be. Turn Animation.jpg|Lenny and Philip performing a right turn. Pistoncup.jpg|Smasherville, where two Clarksons can be seen. Leaning Tower of Cousin.jpg|A "Leaning Tower of Cousin" Gerald goes Ice Skating.jpg|Gerald sliding on his roof after Lightning braked into him. Ghost Building.jpg|Lightning sitting inside of a roof. Invisible Doc.jpg|Doc having turned invisible, note he still has a shadow. Invisible Emma.jpg|Emma also having turned invisible. TR2Glitch.jpg|A third car behind a second car, a very rare phenomenon caused by the RV Park glitch Reverse Lightning.jpg|Lightning with a flipped number and sponsor logo in the Driven to Win trailer. Stuck in the Wall.jpg|The wall glitch in Driven to Win. Category:Tutorials